Yankee Doodles Came to Hogwarts
by CrazyNut101
Summary: Reposted Lord Voldermort has resorted to destroying Witch and wizard schools all over the world. Five american girls are forced to seek refuge at Hogwarts with other students while Harry Potter sorts out the Whole thing
1. Chapter 1

This chapter has been Re-written and Chapter two will also be re-written and Posted

**Introduction**

Hello! This is my first fan fiction and I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing so please be kind!

This is going to be my permanent disclaimer that I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does soon so forth…

**Summary of Story**

Lord Voldermort does not have the prophecy but he can start once again to get rid of all muggle-born witches and wizards. He starts by destroying Schools established all over the world for the education of young peoples. And what better place to start then the next generation? The Story comes from the POV of 5 girls who are going to an American witches school. They end up at Hogwarts and meet up with Harry potter. ( I must warn you Harry potter is not the main character here). Basically this is an action-packed story with dragons, dark creatures, and a mild case of Gore. There is no Mary-Sue's or Gary-Stu's. No one is on the run from Lord Voldermort. No one is stronger than Lord Voldermort (except Dumbledore but we all know that, right?). No Girl is beating Harry Potter up, No Character is in a love-hate relationship with Harry Potter. No Slash. Very meek Girl-friend Boy-friend pairings, though they do exist.

By now your probably wondering why I'm telling you what the story is not. This is because I want to Address all the pet peeves of many writers here. I'm trying to write a story that seems…original? Oh and the plot will not entirely form until chapter 2-3 as this chapter is more a Prologue.

**The Dawn of Attacks**

Aawista's light brown eyes watched in horror as right before her eyes her beloved school, Horizon's Specialty Girls School,went up in smoke. Her long shoulder length greasy black hair flew in all forms of disorder. Her olive colored skin stretched in awe from fear. Her full round lips pulled into a thin line. Her high cheekbones flushed of color. Her small round nose seemed to melt into her face. Her ears pressed to the sides of her head. All of her senses went temporarily void as she remembered how the destruction had come to be.

_"We shall be studying the cold fire series of spells for the next week" Ms.MacGregor had said._

_"Cold fire? What's cold fire?" Laura had whispered to Lucy._

_Lucy had simply shrugged her shoulders but Aawista answered Laura's question, "If you'd done your homework, YOU'D KNOW! Cold fire is a name given to a series of spells th…"_

_BANG! There had been a loud rumble and shake_

_Then came the Pandemonium. There were loud screams and continues banging. Ms.MacGregor had dashed to the door. She had barely peeked out the door when suddenly she began screaming "GET OUT! GET OUT! LEAVE! QUICKLY GIRLS! LEAVE BEFORE THEY GET YOU! I'LL HEAD THEM OFF!" _

_The 16 girls in the room had begun looking around confused. They had not known at that moment how crucial it was that they get out._

Luckily what they didn't know couldn't hurt them. For just outside of their classroom stood two demeantors, three down the hall, and two more in another corner. Horizon's Specialty Girls School was under raid from He-who-must-not-be-named.

_Ms.MacGregor looked panic-stricken as she looked around casting any and every spell that had come to her mind. None of her spells had any effect._

_A pale whispy white hand cloaked with black reached into the room. The hand firmly grasped Ms.MacGregor around the neck,_

_The teacher had squealed and squirmed like a piglet, but to no avail. _

_When the firm hand around her neck had squeezed, her eyes had taken on the appearance of tennis balls being squashed. Her face had become an un-earthly pale white color. Her Hands had tried to loosen the dementors grip on her neck. Blood had oozed out from her nostrils and mouth, as her windpipe was crushed. _

_Then her body went limp. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, while her eyes lay twitching. Every one had watched in horror as their teacher was murdered at the Hand of Voldermont._

_The hooded figure came gliding into the room, causing even more pandemonium amongst the girls. They screamed and ran in every possible direction._

_But there was one girl, Lucy, strong and determined, she charged with all her might at the hooded creature. Her long black hair had been flyingafter her. Her chinese features hadstreched to determination. The wholeskinny 5'6" of her thrust at the dementor._

_She had thought quick and had come up with a quick solution._

_Lucy had charged and wrestled with the dementor, forcing it to the ground. She had brought out her wand and had done the most deadly spell she could think of._

"_AVADA KADAVRA" _

_The green flash echoed through the halls of the school, but most importantly the spell did away with the dementor. _

_Lucy had raced out of the room. Aawista had raced after her, with certainty she would be safe with Lucy._

_The two girls had raced out of the building in time. For as they had barely stepped out, the building's main structure had come tumbling down._

Aawista felt so illogical, as she stared at the now crumbled building. It felt as if all of everything was a dream, everything was so blurry. The sounds around her were so disoriented, and all over. Aawista keeled over, and then fell to the ground.

Deep into the realm of oblivion.

**FIN**

P.S if you know the correct spelling for the death curse please tell me! Your help will be appreciated!

I hope you enjoyed that. The next chapter will be posted soon I PROMISE! Sorry once again to my previous readers!

That is all! Be sure to visit my C2 community "The Greatest Writers"and Suscribe!

**Once you have finished reading click the review button and tel me what you think!**


	2. The Detour to London

**Recap **

_Aawista felt so illogical, as she stared at the now crumbled building. It felt as if all of everything was a dream, everything was so blurry. The sounds around her were so disoriented, and all over. Aawista keeled over, and then fell to the ground._

Deep into the realm of oblivion.

**Chapter Two**

**Detour**

At first when Aawista began regaining conscience she thought of nothing in particular. She dreamed of herself in Buckingham Palace with Prince William and Prince Harry, enjoying an English Cuisine, drinking tea in a room paved with red silk carpets and decorated with exotic Maroon curtains. The walls covered in pictures of Royalty. She heard the _popping_ and tinkling of China teacups.

Soon though Aawista came to her senses. She rubbed her eyes and snapped back to reality with a huge yawn. She stretched her legs and arms. She fully opened her eyes and began to survey her room.

But the moment she had looked around she wished she hadn't. Aawista felt as if someone had thrown a brick into her stomach. She was baffled at her whereabouts.

Aawista was sitting in The State Dining Room, Buckingham Palace. She Shrieked and yelled! And ran around confused, Guards and maids stared at her. Some even began chasing her! She was at school not two seconds ago! How could this have happened? It's _IMPOSSIBLE!_

Aawista managed to get out of the palace though she had no idea how. At first she thought it had all been another dream, like the fall of her beloved school…

She looked around like a psycho who has just escaped from his ward in the mental Hospital. She became confused and dropped down on her knees. Her head was spinning and she had developed a small headache.

She sat there on the pavement trying to figure out what might have happened. _How could she be at school one second and then magically be in England the next second? … But wait… magic… hmm... It must be something we haven't learnt of yet in school…never heard of anything like it…_

_Of course we must have covered it because all of my teachers are well-paid nutcases who make a point to teach us every little thing…_

I mean once place to next that's just like apparating isn't it? I mean we would've…Aawista smacked her head and then she spoke out loud "Of course! I apparated here! I thought so hard to get here and now I'm here…strange explanation but," Aawista began murmuring to herself " I suppose it works…I know How to apparate…wow what a doozy! I don't think any one can do it yet…AAHHH!"

Aawista had felt a sharp pain up her leg and she screamed. The pain was not from any of her movements but rather from a smallish foot that had pressed down on her leg.

Aawista looked up at the owner of the foot

A pale brown face with big doe brown eyes was looking down at her. This little person was hardly over 5 feet and had black shoulder length hair. And round pink lips smiled down at her. The nose was straight and prominent. She was thin and delicate looking but she had a look of spunk about her.

Her name was Uttaraa and she was one of Aawista's best friends from Horizon's Specialty Girls School.

Aawista got up off her knees and said "What are you doing here Utts?"

"ME? I have business here! You on the other hand don't. So what are you doing here?"

"How is that any of your business?"

"OH please you probably just ran away because we had a stupid test or something!"

"What would you know?"

"Probably a lot more than you!"

"Are you gonna say what your doing here Utts? Because I'm not…It's none of your business"

"Uh…Your so stubborn Aawista. I came here for the annual AMBoWaW meet… remember?"

"Ambo…huh?"

"American Muggle Born Witches and Wizards"

"And that is…"

"It's a society for Muggle born…Its just a society and I'm part of it OK?"

"Sure pal…you live in your world and I'll stick to mine…"

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"It's like this see. I was dreaming of our school being under attack and then I was dreaming of Buckingham palace and then I apparated at the palace and then I met You here but I 'm quite certain that I'm still dreaming but my leg hurts so I'm certain I'm not dreaming but I have to be dreaming because if I'm not it means that the school is destroyed but If I'm not dreaming then I can apparate which is a good thing but the school isn't destroyed I know it cant be so I'm dreaming…" Aawista had said all of this in one breath.

"Ummm…" Uttaraa had not understood a single word that had fallen out of Aawista's mouth "Why don't we go back to where I'm staying with family? You can rest there and maybe, hopefully we can sort whatever your rambling on about…. k?"

"Aaaa yeah sure…. I suppose… "

Uttaraa gave a soft Laugh. "Yes I'm quite certain I'm in England"

Uttaraa gave Aawista's arm a small tug. Aawista got up off her feet and began walking beside Uttaraa as the Two girls headed down the street.

_----End----_

_Authors note---Sorry for taking so long! I had a lot to get to... Please be critical and find some mistakes in grammar. I don't mind flames as long as you give me a solid explanation. _

_Be sure to visit and subscribe to my C2 community "The Greatest Writers" _


	3. The Sanctuary House Hotel

**The Sanctuary House Hotel, London SW1H 9LA** --------------------

Aawista and Uttaraa climbed onto the elevator. Uttaraa pressed one of the buttons and the elevator was off.

The 2 girls stood solemnly in the elevator. No one spoke a word. It was an eerie quiet. A quiet you can usually find in awkward silences. The silences when you're just waiting for someone to just jump out and scream at you.

The door of the elevator dinged open and Aawista gave a small startled yelp. She regained her dignified posture and followed Uttaraa out the elevator.

They turned left and headed down the hallway, Uttaraa leading. They came upon a Door Numbered 406.

Uttaraa stuck her key in the keyhole and turned it.

"Hmm that's strange…its not opening…", said Uttaraa

She pushed the key harder into the lock. After a few minutes of wrestling with it the lock clicked open.

Uttaraa pushed open the door and pointed for Aawista to go in first.

Once inside Uttaraa closed the door behind her.

"HEY PEOPLE I'm HOME!" Uttaraa yelled out loudly.

She walked over to a counter and pointed, absent-mindedly, at Aawista to take a seat.

Uttaraa looked down at the counter and picked up a piece of napkin. It was a note from her parents.

_Uttsy we've gone out sight seeing, we'll be back soon. Jon is in his room sleeping. There is a post owl for you in your bedroom! It's from Horizon's; it's thicker than usual… They've probably made your the principal or the headmistress! I'm soo proud of you! Take care._

_Love Mum_

"Disgusting" said Uttaraa "they can not be serious!"

"What?", Aawista questioned.

"OH! Umm... nothing… Just a post owl from Horizon's and my brother's asleep, You have any idea how much I hate him? That git-face! He's got a high MQ and everyone thinks he's god!"

"MQ?" said Awistaa

"MQ. Magical quotient…it's like IQ…except it measures the amount of magic you have coursing thru your veins…I hear Harry Potter has the highest MQ…Next to Albus Dumbledore of course…ah…"Uttaraa sighed, "They have this whole study going on in the English Ministry of Magic…It's really cool"

"Ok buddy, you live in your world I'll stick to mine…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh shoot!" remarked Uttaraa suddenly, "where are my manners? Would you like something to drink Awiz?"

"No… I'm not thirsty. We were trying to figure out if I'm dreaming or not…remember?

"Oh yeah that… let me just go grab that owl from my room k?

Without further hesitance Uttaraa left the room. She could not stand being in a one-on-one conversation for so long. It made her queasy. She walked into the room she was using for their stay here in London. She picked up a brown barn owl off her pillow, taking off the parchment tied to its feet.

She walked back into the sitting room.

"So right…you were saying something about...dreaming?" Uttaraa questioned.

Aawista began once again on her quest to straighten things out.

But Uttaraa wasn't listening. She was busy reading her letter.

After only a few moments Uttaraa Gave a small yelp and threw the letter out of her hands as if it was poisonous ill-intention.

"OH my GAWD! We've got to do something!" Uttaraa screamed.

"What? About what? HEY!" Aawista screamed at the top of her Lungs, as Uttaraa had begun babbling to her self.

"The letter! Look at the letter!" screamed Uttaraa

"Your ultra freaky you know that?", Aawista grabbed the letter off the floor to have a look at it.

_EMERGENCY!_

_Miss Uttaraa Diwan please return to Horizon's At once! The school has been destroyed. All of the students on Holiday must report back immediately. I am waiting to confer with you! Hurry please! Before other destruction occurs! Your Families are in danger_

_Signed,_

_Ayla Armstrong_

Principal

"Oh my god! It wasn't a dream! The school HAS been destroyed! … What does she mean…your families are in danger?

"MY BROTHER!" it wasn't Uttaraa who said this but more her instinct which spoke.

Uttaraa and Aawista fled to the last room in the narrow corridor.

Dreading the sight that would reveal itself when they entered the room.

Uttaraa stopped in front of the door and turned around to face Aawista

"You go in first…I cant bear to look"

Aawista looked awestruck at Uttaraa "What are you crazy? He's OK! Sheesh! For all you know it's a prank letter!"

"But it's signed!"

"Yah! So I can forge a signature too! Phh…!" Aawista blew a raspberry "Honestly! Your whack! You receive some stupid letter and now all of a sudden your screaming and hoping like a mad-woman!" She then began to do an impersonation of an unnaturally obese lady jumping up and down in horror "Just have a look in there and you'll see" Aawista put on a mock sarcastic voice and said, "_The brother you absolutely love_ with all your _heart_ and you always complain about how _marvelous he is with is abnormally high MQ_, is sleeping soundly dreaming of a world where you are not melodramatic!"

Uttaraa gathered up her dignity and said, "Yeah well you'll be sorry! I know he is dead! I can tell!"

"Oh brother! (Pardon the pun), but why don't you just stick your head in there and see? I bet you he is sound asleep!"

They both stuck their head into the room, at the same time, abyssal hope present on there faces.

The sight that greeted them was…still… peace and quite.

There lay Uttaraa's brother on the bed.

A look of surprise was present on his face. His eyes were staring blankly at infinite space. There was no raising and lowering of the chest. There was no heartbeat.

He was dead.

"AAHHHHH!" Uttaraa screamed insanely. She recognized the symptoms of the death curse. "My brother!" she ran to his bedside and lifted his head, running her hands through his oily black hair. She began a loving sister's silent weep.

Aawista examined his body, "he didn't suffer, and who ever did this used the Aveda Kedevra curse.", she said silently

Uttaraa spun around with a putrid look on her face. "Didn't Suffer? Didn't Suffer? How dare you?" her small already lonely heart moaned for revenge, "Didn't Suffer? How about I kill you? Didn't Suffer? Why I should just…"

_I've got to do something,_ Thought Aawista, _Prof. Armstrong said to come immediately…. then that's what we'll do. We're just going back to Horizon's. Prof. Armstrong can deal with her._

Aawista pulled out a portkey from her school uniform pocket. (Many magical accessories were a requirement for their uniforms, a portkey back to Specialty's being one)

Aawista grabbed the raving Uttaraa and took out her own wand. She tapped the portkey three times with her wand. Before she realized that she was taking herself to the inside of a destructed school, they were both off.


End file.
